Charlie Hunnam
| Last Seen = | Appearances = 92 episodes (see below) }} Charlie Hunnam, born April 10, 1980 in Newcastle, England, is an English actor who plays the role of Jackson 'Jax' Nathaniel Teller on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season, Charlie plays the role of the son of John Teller and Gemma Teller Morrow. Before excommunication, he was President, (previously the Vice President) of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original (SAMCRO) based in Charming, California, and SAMCRO is the only life he has ever known. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, he lives for the club, but questions the violent extremes it will go to for "business". Despite having lived for the club his entire life, he comes to acknowledge that he was nothing more than a criminal (like his father before him), and makes it his final ambition to make sure his sons never come to know the life of chaos he lived, as well as fulfilling his father's legacy. The main protagonist of the series, and only one of two characters to appear in every episode of the series along with Gemma, Charlie meets his demise in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Biography Hunnam was born in Newcastle upon Tyne, to father William "Billy" Hunnam (1952–2013), a gangster and scrap metal merchant, and mother Jane Hunnam, a business owner. His maternal grandmother was the premiere portrait artist in Newcastle. Hunnam was the second child born after brother, and he later had two younger half-brothers, Oliver and Christian, on his mother's side. His parents split up when he was two years old and he moved to the village of Melmerby, Cumbria when he was 12, as his mother remarried. He went to Heaton Manor School in Newcastle, and after moving, he went to Queen Elizabeth Grammar School in Penrith, Cumbria. Hunnam got expelled from secondary school and did his exams from home. He attended Cumbria College of Art and Design, where he graduated with a degree in the theory and history of film with a side in performing arts. Selected Filmography *''Pacific Rim'' as Raleigh Becket *''Children of Men'' as Patric *''Green Street Hooligans'' as Pete Dunham *''Queer as Folk'' as Nathan Maloney *''Undeclared'' as Lloyd Haythe *''Abandon'' as Embry Larkin *''Deadfall'' as Jay *''Cold Mountain'' as Bosie *''3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom'' as Frankie *''Whatever Happened to Harold Smith?'' as Daz *"Sons Of Anarchy" as Jax Teller Gallery Images KimCharlieTheo.jpg 63629 489332228838 648213838 5941445 3789624 n.jpg Charlie Hunnam Ron Perlman FX Networks Screening 9nKEA8t3J97l.jpg RyanCharlie.jpg Behind1.jpg 47601_487645503838_648213838_5914554_7165487_n.jpg 155707_482568883838_648213838_5832885_3983786_n.jpg 163003_482568823838_648213838_5832882_5750973_n.jpg 165693_489331968838_648213838_5941437_3176218_n.jpg 167589_493132758838_648213838_6013696_5267358_n.jpg c4.jpg c3.jpg c1.jpg KimCharlieTheo.jpg 165327_487645353838_648213838_5914552_2267811_n.jpg Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A01 S1-3.jpg|A01_S1-3 - Charlie Hunnam as Jackson “Jax” Teller Card-ACH S4-5.jpg|ACG S4-5 - Charlie Hunnam as Jackson “Jax” Teller Card-ACH S6-7.jpg|ACH_S6-7 - Charlie Hunnam as Jackson “Jax” Teller External Links *Charlie Hunnam - Wikipedia.org *Charlie Hunnam - IMDb Appearances Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast